OPERATIONS CORE A. Administrative Structure of the Proposed Developmental Center The proposed P20 Alcohol Center will be located within a new unit in the Department of Psychiatry at Penn, the Center on the Continuum of Care in the Addictions (Dr. McKay, Director). This new unit is closely affiliated with the Center for Studies of Addiction (CSA; Dr. Charles O'Brien, Director). The P20 will therefore be able to make use of some of the resources and economies of scale provided by the CSA, as well as from funds provided directly to Dr. McKay to support bjs.new udtlsee letters from Dean Rubenstein, Psychiatry Chair Dr. Evans, and CSA Director Dr. O'Brien, and the Resources section of the grant). We will ensure that the new alcohol center will operate as an independent unit, with its own administrative structure and identity. The independence of the P20 will also be supported by the fact that several key investigators (e.g., McLellan, Cacciola, Carise, Chalk) are located at TRI. This close collaboration with TRI investigators and subcontract with this institute will provide additional resources to the P20 (see below)